Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare
by NurseFunTimes
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and others will be playing Truth or Dare, staring host Ashley (NurseFunTimes)! Rated T just in case..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first fanfic! So please, no flames!**

**Rules:**

Nothing over making out!

No deaths!

Sent your request in PM!

**Characters:**

My OC: Ashley, as host

Dipper

Mabel

Soos

Wendy

Gideon

Pacifica

Candy

Grenda

That's all!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, and welcome to Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare!" says a girl. She has pale skin and icy blue eyes with freckles on her nose and some on her cheeks. Her hair is a light brown and she's wearing a Doctor Who shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots. "I'm your host, Ashley! Now let's get started." She then turned to Dipper and read the card.

**Dipper. Do the Lamby Lamby Dance while Ashley records it.**

**-labratsforever**

"What?! No! How do you even know about that?" Dipper shouted. "It's a mystery," Ashley said, shrugging. Dipper sighed. "Fine, fine.." Ashley then pulled out her wand ( **Yes, I'm gonna make Ashley have a wand **) and put him in a lamb suit. He sighed before singing.

"Wellll, who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do!

So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there!

March march march around the daises, and don't don't don't you forget about the babbyyyyyy!"

Ashley turned off the camera before looking at Dipper, laughing. "Okay, next.."

**i dare mable to eat 17 packages of smile dip**

**-laughingcat234**

"Never! SMILE DIP IS EVIL!" Mabel screamed. "Mabel, you have-"

"NOOOO!" Ashley sighed before putting a spell on Mabel to eat the Smile Dip

*Few seconds later*

"Uhhhgg.. I think I ate too much.. what do you thing?" Mabel asked, looking up at something. After a moment, she turned and said. "Of course.." and started chewing on an invisible hand. "O-kay.. next.."

**I dare Ashley to kiss Dipper! Hahahahaa!**

**-Guest**

The two looked at each other with awkward faces before Ashley leaned in quickly and gave him a small peck on the lips, her cheeks a rosy color before turning to the audience. "Well, that's it for today! Byeeee! Review please!"

**Retweet if you cried.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys ROCK! **

**CatherineHarris: Thanks for the tip! I'll keep that in mind.**

"Hello and welcome back to Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare!" said Ashley. She smiled before turning and faced the group.

**Hey fanfic buddy. Ok Dipper has to sing the Gummy Bear song while wearing a pink frilly tutu, hugging a teddy bear, and Ashely and Mabel laugh their butts off. YOU HAVR TO SING THE WHOL SONG!**

**-labratsforever **( **You guys should follow this girl! She's awesome! )**

"Awhh, why?" asked Dipper. "You have to Dipper. It's a dare." Ashley told him, pursing her lips. "No!" Dipper said. Ashley sighed before pulling out her wand out and putting a spell on him. She also put him in the pink tutu and a teddy bear in his hand.

"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes  
Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party party pop  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear  
Oh Yeah!  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)"

Everyone started to laugh really hard. "Okay," Ashley said, catching her breath. "Next.."

**Dipper, Robby and, hide-behind, play slender.**

**-8thDimention**

"What's Hide-Behind? That old myth?" Robbie asked. "I don't think Hide-Behind is real.. and I don't think he could play Slender anyway.." Dipper mumbled. "Oh, I can put a spell on him or something.." Ashley said.

*Few minutes later (**I'm gonna skip the part where they put the spell on Hide-Behind** )*

**Dipper**

"Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing," Dipper mumbled. He found the first two pages before turning and seeing Slender behind him. "Oh god!" he cried out as the screen got fuzzy, and showed the words 'Game Over.'

**Robbie**

Found three pages before losing

**Hide-Behind**

Found four pages before losing, somehow..

"Hey! How come I haven't got a dare?" Pacifica asked. "Same here!" Gideon yelled. "Oh, there's one for you guys actually.."

**I dare Pacifica and Gideon to go on a date! That'll teach them a lesson!**

**-PreteenWolfboy**

The two looked at each other in horror before gagging. "Ugh, fine," Pacifica muttered, grabbing Gideon's sleeve with her finger and thumb before walking out the door for their date.

"Well, that's all for today! Byee! Review!"


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

The other day I got a message from a staff saying that I should not be allowing reviews for an dare or I could get reported so that freaked me out. Sent your dares on PM! If you sent them on review, I will ignore them. I'll only allow then if they are tips or just support. Thanks!

~NurseFunTimes


End file.
